


Background Noise

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misery, Possessive Behavior, Slow Sex, Smutty, im not even sure where this is going, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Like he's the melody and I'm background noise.</em><br/> <br/>Louis feels like no one is there to defend him anymore and doesn't see the support they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Background Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Bad for Me" by Megan and Liz.  
> kinda miserable because that's what im best at...first attempt at smut im sorry

_I thought I was hiding it quite well, but apparently I had no one to fool.  
So let it hurt._

Louis was returning from rehearsal, silently though, which wasn't quite normal to say the least. Everyone had noticed the dimming blue light in his eyes, the constant frowns when he thought no one was watching...when he'd just stare off into nothing like it was an old friend. Louis hadn't realized how open he actually was, and that even if he was he'd never put his weight over someone else's head. These were his insecure thoughts, he encouraged everyone else to be ok with who they were.

Meanwhile he was a damn hypocrite and he knew it. 

Turning open the doorknob to his flat rather mechanically, Louis toed his shoes off with little to no effort and let them sit in front of the door after he'd shut it already and walked off. He wasn't quite up to doing much at all recently, turning the lads down that evening when they'd suggested going out for pints. He ignored the knowing looks from Harry, claiming somewhere in the back of his mind that Harry didn't see him breaking...and he believed himself after he'd thought it enough times.  
That was what happened to weak-minded people. They could convince themselves of anything and close off their minds.

It was sickeningly easy for Louis now, to lie to himself, tell himself things that would only crack down harder, harder into the barrier he was simultaneously bringing down just one more notch. He told himself he was normal. He believed his own lies.

He believed others too, though.

Collapsing weakly into the bed, Louis made sure to slink to the left side...his side... because even though Harry didn't sleep there anymore, he could fool himself into thinking he maybe, just maybe might be there when he woke up. If he waited long enough. Fishing his cell from beneath the covers, he pulled it up to his eyes, the white screen bright and blinding but he made no move to darken it.  
 _Let it hurt,_ he'd always tell himself. 

He swallowed thickly, forcing his thumb onto the twitter icon in the lower left corner of the touchscreen and watching the blue walls open on it. He stared emptily at his profile, feeling his fingers beginning to shake because he knew what he was doing already. He did this to himself every night, why should he let up? 

Scrolling his index finger down the screen, he let his eyes wander over foreign words that were printed in tiny font just under his name. _His_ words that he'd never thought once, not a day in his life. He stared at them all, letting each realization sink in before he let the page expand, running tired eyes over the responses to them from anyone and everyone he'd never met. He saw them all.

He saw the happiness. He saw the relief. He saw the majority. He saw the people overcome with enthusiasm because he'd said that Larry was bromance, all because someone somewhere clicked a button and said they were me. And everyone took it with laughs. 

But he mostly saw the joy, and that was what he really feared the most. He saw the "Yeah, Larry shippers are SO deluded!! xo" and the "OMFG I TOTES AGREE! INSANE!! xD" and he saw them, claiming the most untrue things all because of something he'd never written, never typed, never thought.

And he didn't realize he'd been crying until he saw the drips on the cell's screen, and finally recognized the heavy tear tracks on his cheeks. And then he lost it. The sobs were gut-wrenching and when they started there was no ceasing. They lurched Louis' chest foreword and Louis shrunk in on himself, loosing what little restraint he'd had left.

He also didn't hear the front door open, as he tried to block out the world.

"Louis?"

Louis blinked, swallowing the sob that had half-way escaped his throat and staring with watered blue eyes at the way in front of him. How could Harry be here? That's absurd, Harry isn't here. He's not here. Harry Styles is not in this room. 

Louis slowly let out a coughing breath he didn't know he'd been holding, pulling his covers over his head and closing his eyes, sniffling a few times. Harry was not here. Louis lied and lied and told himself this six hundred times over in his head but he _knew_.

He felt the mattress shift under a new added weight though, evening out with the even distribution. And Louis knew he wasn't imagining anything as Harry slid up behind him ever so slowly. He gently pulled the covers away from Louis' face, curling himself around Louis' now tiny figure. And Louis only put up a small fight before letting his rigid self relax back into Harry's warm chest.

They lied there for a long time in the silence, Harry trying to find the words to say and Louis hoping he couldn't. He was enjoying this, could feel warm breathing on his shoulders and curly hair tickling the back of his neck. He could feel the strong arms that wrapped protectively around him, and the foot that Harry had hooked around one of his ankles. Louis felt safe lying there, he didn't want to be exposed again...to be out in the open. He didn't want to be target practice, he didn't want to stand alone with a bull's-eye on his heart. Swallowing his pride, he opened his mouth but Harry spoke first.

"Louis...why are you doing this to yourself..." he whispered in Louis' neck, and all the older boy could think of were the goosebumps over his skin there, just feeling Harry's lips graze over it. And then he felt teeth nipping at the exposed skin ever so gently. Louis let out a shaky breath, trying to forget and just let Harry take him over. He leant his head back into Harry's chest, watery blue eyes staring up into gentle green ones that held just a hint of possessiveness.

Louis arched his neck back, ghosting his lips up against Harry's, eyes only half-lidded and pupils blown wide with all the upset and misery and lust he couldn't swallow down. Harry leant down slowly, just pressing their lips together in a soft kiss and letting them lay motionless like that a moment, eyes closed lightly. Knowing that Louis wanted more- need it- moving his lips against his boyfriend's with slow grace, feeling only faint effort in return, he deepened their kiss with increasing force.

Without disconnecting their lips Harry slowly pulled his body away from Louis' inverted one, rolling over effortlessly until he hovered above the older boy, pressing his palms into the mattress on either side of Louis' head. Louis was the first to dart his tongue across Harry's lower lip, and without a moment's notice became a more active participant in the kissing that had turned not-so-lazy and peaceful anymore, but one that was full of need.

Licking his way in Louis' mouth, Harry felt a pair of shaking hands struggling to unbutton his shirt. Seeking out the trembling fingers, Harry took Louis' smaller hands in his own and unbuttoned his own shirt, stilling them. He broke off their kiss, pressing their foreheads together, both breathing heavy huffs down each other's necks. After shrugging off his own button-up, Harry helped Louis out of his own, pulling the clothing over his head. But as he tugged the shirt off Louis' arms, he didn't let go of his wrists, using one of his own hands to hold them indecently above Louis' head.

A slow smirk arched across Harry's lips as his free fingers ghosted a trail down the older boy's torso, where it ended at Louis' belt buckle and Harry wasted no time in unbuckling it and jerking jeans down with boxers to his ankles before Louis let the clothing dip off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. 

Louis didn't think he ever felt more vulnerable than when Harry did this, he had nothing left anywhere to be hidden. Slowly, he turned his face to the side to avoid Harry's gaze.

But Harry managed to hold the blue eyes in his own green ones, lowering his lips down to nip lightly at a nipple, his gaze never leaving Louis'. The older boy swallowed a gasp, trying to hold his voice but a choked whimper escaped his lips as he felt Harry's still clothed hips dip to grind into Louis' crotch, leaving him with a teasing friction. Harry didn't give in though.

Letting the grip around Louis' wrists loosen gradually until it disappeared completely, Harry slowly slunk back to the edge of the bed until his breath whispered over Louis' leaking cock. Louis whined audibly now, hands clutching at the fabric for lack of anything else to grab onto. Harry didn't waste time in licking a long line along the side before taking the head into his mouth, tongue darting across the slit as he reached a hand up to fist the length he wasn't quite at yet. 

Louis bit his lips violently, moaning as lowly as he could muster that went straight to Harry's low abdomen, eyes squeezed shut as Harry throated more and more of Louis' cock until he felt the nip nudging the back of his mouth. Louis felt a familiar heat stirring and his breathing quickening before he lost all contact to a chill air, growling at the loss. Lifting his head though, he watched Harry undo and kick off his own jeans and boxers, already sporting a painful hard-on. 

Fishing around under Louis' bed he retrieved a shoe box and opened the lip, smirking cockily up at Louis who had slung an arm over his eyes to hide the flush to his cheeks. 

"You still keep this here? What if someone were to find it..?" Harry questioned and Louis groaned irritably despite his desperation.

"Just hurry the fuck up already." He growled through clenched teeth, hearing the audible rip of a condom wrapper. 

Harry responded by rolling the condom onto his full-on, popping open the bottle of lube and slicking up his fingers with the cool liquid before returning to Louis, pushing his legs open. With one hand on Louis' thigh, Harry pushed an index finger into the puckered hole and feeling the warmth enclose around it. He paused a moment before moving, listening to Louis' pleasured gasps as he added another digit and began a systematic scissoring that had Louis squirming and begging audibly.

"Harry...please."

"Harry..."

"Come on already..."

"For fuck's sake-" Louis began, but was met with a sudden emptiness as Harry pulled his fingers out and slicked the gel onto his own cock before positioning himself, tip nudging the ring of muscle.

Harry slowly pushed in, Louis' heat clenching around him until he was fully sheathed inside of him, letting him time to adjust before he pulled almost entirely out and slammed back in.

His legs draped over Harry's shoulders Louis was thrust back with every movement, fisting the bed sheets on either side of him as he felt Harry's fingers press bruises into his hips.

Louis moaned indecently with each thrust and could feel Harry angling just right to hit his- _oh_ , there it was.

Harry let a few groans escape his throat as he hit the bundle of nerves with every jerk, reaching his hand down to fist Louis' stiff cock simultaneous to every thrust. 

As the familiar stirring in Louis' abdomen returned he became just that much more vocal before semen spilled out and covered his chest.

Harry gave a few more hard thrusts before he was cumming too with a muffled grunt, and the two collapsing side by side and coming down from their highs.

Breathing slowly beginning to settle and even out, neither boy said a word as Harry rolled off the condom and tied it, tossing it into the bin before lying back next to Louis. His hand sought out Louis', and when he found it entwined their fingers together before moving closer to the older boy and resting his forehead against Louis' shoulder. 

It must've been forever they were lying like that, but neither said a word...neither wanted to bring reality back to them when they were alone. 

Eventually Harry picked up on the jolts of Louis' chest that were becoming rhythmic and looked up to see a smiling Louis, tears streaking across is cheeks.

Harry jerked his head up, squeezing Louis' hand tighter and looking down on the boy, worry fraught in his eyes. "Louis...Louis, are you alright?" he said in something a little louder than a whisper, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

Louis slowly grew to nod, "It's-It's j-just-" he let out a tight breath, "there's no one who believes in us anymore..." he whispered hoarsely, choking on tears. 

Harry shook his head frantically, moving a hand up to cup the boy's cheek, thumb stroking the smooth skin. "Louis, Louis...shhh. That's not true...there are loads of people..."

Louis was shaking his head now, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'll show you sometime, ok? But I promise...you're not alone...I'll defend you, if no one else will..." Harry whispered, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead tenderly, before pulling Louis into his chest, not letting their hands pull apart.

He knew Louis was still crying, but he could feel the tug of a smile against his bare chest.

Because Louis realized he didn't need to lie to himself...

They were the melody now, and everyone else was just background noise.

**Author's Note:**

> so that really sucked but whatever I felt like being miserable today sorry xx


End file.
